


Feels So Right

by unabashedcandymaker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unabashedcandymaker/pseuds/unabashedcandymaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!Castiel X Reader!  So so so smutty.  The whole thing is smut.  No plot yet. There’s edging, oral, light bondage, slight panic attack, cursing (as always), fluff…I can’t think of anything else.  Let me know if I’ve forgotten something.  This will have multiple chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing but a shimmer of light in a sea of darkness. The blindfold doing its job as it was tied firmly over your eyes. Soft rope cut into your limbs as you pulled on your arms and legs, keeping you spread wide open as each was tied to a corner of the bedposts. There was only minimal slack against your ankles; turns out, it was just enough for Castiel to settle himself between them and pound relentlessly into you.

You’d never met anyone like Cass before. This mysterious dark haired man walked right up to you with eyes an unearthly shade of blue that hypnotized you since first looking into them. He wore a smile so bright and warm, giving no hint of the beast that lurked just below the surface.

And what a beast! He dominated all of your senses; the growl of his voice ringing in your ears, the strength of his fingers marking your skin, the musky smell of his sweaty skin, the sweet minty taste of his tongue in your mouth. Everything you knew in this moment was him.

The way he oozed confidence and demanded control without using words, you were mush in his hands. Without a second thought, you jumped straight into his arms. There was a nagging voice in the back of your head that tried warning you about men like this, but the way heat pooled in your core and your thighs clenched every time he opened his mouth had you throwing caution to the wind and straight into his bed.

And that’s how you ended up here. Your skin hummed with desire as your slick leaked from between your legs. He blindfolded you, taking away your ability to see, which amplified everything you felt, making everything even more intense. And you felt it. Every fucking touch. Even the breeze coming from the vents lit your skin on fire. You felt the electricity buzzing in the air as you waited for his skin to touch his. You felt his calloused hands gripping your soft skin so tight they threatened to bruise. You felt his excitement rolling off him and crashing over you. If it weren’t so exhilarating, you might have found yourself frightened under these circumstances.

And he hadn’t even started playing with you yet.

He started at your ankles. His strong hands worked slowly up one leg, massaging your skin slowly; stimulating new pressure points and nerve ending you weren’t aware you’d had before. It felt like eternity before he even made it to your thigh. The noises you were making would have embarrassed you if you weren’t so desperate to feel more. The bed shifted under you slightly before you felt his breath fan over the feverish skin and the scruff on his face tickle the tender skin. His sinfully plush lips trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses up your thigh while his deft fingers continued to knead the sensitive areas.

You felt like you would implode if didn’t get the right amount of friction in the right places. The sensations coming from his ministrations were too intense and he was yet to touch your most intimate parts. He nipped at your tenderness, causing you to squeal as a jolt of pure bright heat shot straight to that small bundle of nerves begging for attention. Castiel huffed out a laugh at the way your body jerked under him, the hot breath curling delicately over you.

And still he didn’t stop.

Ever so slowly, his course beard scratched a deliciously slow path up the rest of your thigh, stopping at the juncture of your pelvis and then moved down the other side, repeating the same routine. Relentlessly he licked and nipped and kissed and sucked at the delicate flesh of your upper leg until you were a squirming messy puddle in the middle of the bed. The burning inside of you threatened to destroy the rest of your reality. Everything about what Cass was doing to you was all consuming.

All that existed was his plush lips, his broad tongue, his sharp teeth, his strong touch, those knowing fingers and the firm grasp he had on you at all times. The vibrations in your skin, the burning in your belly, the pulsing between your legs; everything was amplified as he steered you closer and closer to climax.

But he never gave you enough to trigger your release. Cass knew exactly what he was doing and he was playing your body like a finely tuned instrument. He knew how much pressure to use and where to apply it and when to ease off. Over and over again he would push you to the edge and then draw you back with light, gentle kisses. His arms would hold you close and wait for your body to stop shaking before he would continue where he left off.

Minutes started feeling like hours as his mouth devoured every inch of your skin, working his way over your legs, up your torso, and paying special attention to your breasts. Your screams were uninhibited as he continued relentlessly, becoming louder every time he would pull back. His wicked grin against your chest showed exactly how much he was enjoying his work.

Soon, you were quivering, unable to stop the tremors as every nerve ending in your body lit aflame. Tears were now streaming down your cheeks, unaware of them until you felt his fingers gently wipe them away.

“Not much longer.” His voice was gentle as you felt his weight settle on top of yours. You cried out in relief as some of the tension in your body relaxed at feeling him against you. “I think you’re ready now.” His confident tone now shaky as he pressed his member towards your dripping entrance. 

The bulbous head poked at your lips, causing you to shiver beneath him. This was what you needed and you were so close it was beyond painful. Your mind went careening into overdrive, unable to form coherent words so all that you were able to mutter was gibberish, but it didn’t stop you from begging him to please, please, please hurry!

“You feel so good.” He moaned into your ear as the throbbing head of his cock finally started pushing into you. Your head flew back as the pulsing intensified; the coil in your stomach already taut and ready to explode. Your back arched up off the bed completely, pushing your breasts into his chest. “Fuck, you are so god damn tight. I’m not going to last long.” He moved one of his arms that had been supporting his weight down between your bodies until his middle and index finger found your clit. A loud scream escaped your mouth unwillingly as fire blew across your skin.

He kept pushing, his girth fighting for entrance as your walls clenched forcefully around him, threatening to clamp around his cock and not let go. He rocked his hips forward, pushing in another inch. When Cass felt your walls start to quiver around him, he stilled.

“Not yet. Just a little longer.” He sounded completely wrecked, forcing himself not to come until he was completely inside of your warmth.

When your body calmed, he started rocking again. Pushing in an inch and then pulling back only to push in further than before. It was long and verging on torturous because of how pleasurable it felt. His fingers held your clit tightly between them, unmoving.

You both struggled for breath, both on edge. You were sure he wouldn’t need to do anything else to set you off. His body started to shake above you, trying to let you adjust to his size before he started pumping a slow yet forceful rhythm. His fingers released your clit and the blood came rushing back was so jarring you knew you’d deafen him by how loud you screamed so close to his ear. But he said nothing about it.

“This will be fast. And hard. You ready?” Yeah, he was wrecked. 

“Please…please…please…please…I….”

“I know,” he whispered before pushing his lips against yours and devoured your mouth as his fingers started working over your clit furiously again. His mouth swallowed all your screams as your climax exploded over you, feeling almost like you were being carried down a rapid river, being thrown around under the rushing waves, gasping for breath. You were so consumed that you didn’t feel it when he found his own release inside of you.

His hips snapped sharply, every muscle rigid and tense from holding off his orgasm for so long, but he never stopped working you through yours. Castiel, in the middle of his own orgasm, never let up on you, still pumping and stroking for as long as you shook beneath him.

When you finally stopped trembling he collapsed on top of you; his arms not able to hold all his weight off of you, but you didn’t care. The weight of him settled on you was a comfort. It made catching your breath nearly impossible, but you didn’t dare want him to move. If you died from asphyxiation, you’d die happily as long as it was right here with this beautiful man on top of you.

Too soon, he was rolling off onto his side before pushing up to his knees and straddled you again. He reached behind your head and removed your blindfold. You had to blink a couple times, blinded by the sudden brightness, before he came into focus. 

He towered over you. With his muscular build and tanned skin, dark hair scattered across his chest that trailed down elegantly down his stomach, he looked like a Greek God millions worshipped many centuries ago. Although, if anyone looked upon this beauty, you were positive he would still be worshipped today. His blue eyes burned down into yours when he caught you staring.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look; tied up and sated beneath me. I’m tempted to keep you here forever.” He purred before he started working on undoing the knots keeping your wrists bound.

The tingling in your limbs started to fade and suddenly you were aware of his touch and how overwhelming everything felt against your oversensitive skin. Anxiety flooded over you and you tried pulling away, unable to stop yourself, causing the bindings to cut into your skin. Cass tried to hurry, apparently aware of what was happening. He fumbled with the ropes before he finally jumped off the bed and retrieved a large pocket knife from his bedside drawer and quickly sliced through them.

You felt foolish as tears started to stream down your face, apologizing profusely for your overreaction, but unable to fight how exposed and vulnerable you were feeling. As you curled each limb into your body as he cut them away, you started to calm down, feeling more in control. Castiel slowly approached before curling his own body around yours, pulling your back firmly against his front. 

Without speaking a single word, he held you, stroking you gently as you calmed down. For almost an hour the two of you lay there in a comfortable silence. When your breathing had returned to normal, you started to fidget with the rope still tied around your wrists, your shaky fingers unable to undo the knots. Castiel took your wrist into his hand and with minimal effort, the knots fell away and he massaged the chaffed skin.

He peeled his body away from yours, moving down to do the same to your ankles. His tongue licked around the red marks. His hands were gentle as they glided over your skin, slowly moving up your legs again, spreading you out before him again. You complied willingly, feeling the coil in your stomach tighten again. This was slower, sweeter, and gentler than before. 

Castiel worked his way between your legs before he was licking between your folds. Both his wound around your thighs, wrapping around until one hand splayed across your lower belly and the other fell down to gently stroke your clit. He worked you to another orgasm, this one slower and gentler, but no less consuming. It felt like waves crashing on the shore, slow and gentle, easy coming and even easier going. You felt like you were floating along in a gentle stream as bliss rolled over you, wave after wave of contentment and pleasure.

When he finished working you through your second orgasm, he kissed his way back up your body until he was tucking you back into him again. This time, you were facing him, your fingers tangled into the dark hair on his chest.

“Sorry about before.” You whispered into his skin. His hold on you tightened. “I’m not sure what happened. I’m sorry for freaking out.”

“Don’t apologize. It happens to everyone at some point. I shouldn’t have pushed you so far our first time.” His words felt like chocolate, so sweet and decadent as they washed over you. You closed your eyes, almost not hearing the words as you felt the rumble in his chest. “Edging can be intense if you’ve never done it before. I got too excited and eager. I’m the one who needs to apologize. I’m so sorry.”

He kissed the top of your head before leaning down to grab the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered you both with it. He laid his cheek gently against the spot he just kissed and sighed contentedly. 

“Don’t let me push you too far.” His voice was quiet, but serious. You tried to pull back and look at him, but he only held you tighter against him. “Don’t let me push you away before we even get the chance to get this started, whatever this is between us.”

“Ok.” You answered just as quietly.

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.” You kissed a spot right above his nipple and snuggled deeper into him. Something about the way he was holding you in his arms like this felt so right. He pressed another kiss on top of your hair before you both settled down into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation in this AU!SPN universe. Just some more shameless smut.

The next morning you find yourself entangled with long, strong limbs and your upper body is on top of someone else. After a few slow seconds, the memories of last night come flooding back and you involuntary clench your thighs, but are unable seeing as how one of his muscular legs keeps yours separated. Instead you end up clenching against a firm thigh and unintentionally grinding down on it, eliciting a growl from the chest beneath you. You looked up to see brilliant blue eyes shining down at you despite still being heavy with sleep.

Before you had the chance to smile, he has flipped you over to your back. You gasped as he lowered his head and began raining kisses against your neck and down your collar bone. Your fingers wound through his hair, tugging gently before scratching his scalp with your finger nails. He growled loudly against your skin, nuzzling his nose against your neck before kissing up to your jaw.  
Too soon he pulled away and propped himself up on his forearms and started down at you and smiled at your pout. “You talk in your sleep. Did you know that?” His rough and gravelly voice even deeper this morning than you remembered. 

A blush broke out across your skin as you dropped your eyes, unable to look him in the face. Oh no, what had you said last night? You squeezed your eyes shut and tried hard to remember what you dreamt of, hoping to Jesus that you hadn’t embarrassed yourself by mumbling about some ridiculous fantasy, or even worse, his name while you were sleeping in his arms. That’d be perfect, if he knew how he already consumed your every thought, even while unconscious. 

One of his hands found your chin and gently pulled up until you were nose to nose and wouldn’t let go until your eyes met his. “Who’s Eric?” He didn’t sound upset, only curious, despite the fact that you had said another man’s name after the events of last night and you still being naked in his bed.

You froze; every muscle in your body locked up with shock and fear at only the mention of that name. Cass watched your eyes widen and felt you tense beneath him before you started pushing against him, trying to wiggle your way out from underneath him. He shifted to the side, allowing you enough room to pull back, but not completely away from him. His eyes searched yours again.

“Y/N, who is Eric?” He asked softer this time, only now instead of curious he sounded worried, his voice quiet and gentle as the hand he wasn’t using to support his weight was stroking up your side soothingly.

You only stared back, eyes wide and unblinking. Your ability to speak had completely vanished. Of course this would happen. Of course you would say that name. Of course you would have that dream. That’s your luck, isn’t it? What’s so crazy about it is that you don’t remember having that dream last night. You couldn’t understand it. Your eyes kept flitting between the two of his, going back and forth, trying to gauge what his reaction would be when he found out about you and Eric. 

The silence was stretching out to be too long, and you decided that this kind of baggage would be best kept a secret for just a little bit longer. Because when Castiel found out about him, about what happened between the two of you, he would leave. Nobody would want someone as damaged and broken as you were on the inside. And you wanted this, whatever was happening between you and him, to last just a little longer.

You forced an awkward smile and looked at him steadily. After you sucked in a deep breath you finally spoke, hoping your voice would be more convincing than your body language so far. “He’s an ex.” That sounded smooth enough. And technically it wasn’t a lie. “Things didn’t end well between us and sometimes I have these dreams, bad dreams. It’s nothing really.” You released the rest of the air in your lungs, grateful you were able to speak of all. None of it was a lie per se; there was truth in everything you told him. There was no point just yet to burden him with the rest of the truth.  
He was staring at you intently, like he was trying to study every feature of your face. You tried to keep smiling and to relax, but he didn’t seem to quiet believe what you were saying. It was like he knew you were withholding information, but after a quick heartbeat, he smiled that lovely crooked smile and pulling you into him again.

You released an uneasy sigh, knowing sooner or later this would come up again. You tried to push everything about Eric to the back of your mind, covering it up with layer upon layer of nonsense and gibberish, focusing now on Castiel’s steady breathing and the dark curls covering his chest. You concentrated on his warm hands soothing long strokes against your bare back.

“One day, you’ll trust me enough to tell me everything.” He murmured into your hair before kissing the top of your head. “I’ll make sure you are so comfortable with me that you will never want to keep secrets. But, until then…” He pulled away from you all too quickly and jumped to the floor, standing gloriously naked before pulling you up into his arms, bridal style making you squeal with laughter. “…why don’t we get you into a nice hot bath?” He strode effortlessly into the bathroom while you giggled like a little girl; all other cares and worries immediately faded away.

The bathroom was spacious and decorated in different shades of silvers and blues that reminded you of the ocean, but all you could focus on was how every shade of blue somehow matched his eyes. He carefully sat you down on the cool tile of the large sink before he left you to turn on the water in a large Jacuzzi tub. You watched the way his muscles rolled as he bent down, admiring the perfect roundness of his ass as he added bubble bath and lavender scented oils, creating a relaxing and delicious aroma. Your eyes closed as you inhaled the intoxicating scent. When you opened your eyes again, he was standing in front of you, looking at you with a soft smile.

As if you weighed nothing, he scooped you back into his arms and very carefully, stepped into the bath and eased you both down into the hot water. If you weren’t so relaxed and comfortable, it would probably bother you how Castiel readily had bubble bath and scented oils available. How many women had he entertained, doing exactly the same thing he was doing with you before he had invested in stuff like this?

Okay, okay. It’s time to knock off this kind of thinking. You barely knew this man. And no matter how you were very quickly starting to fall for Cass, you had no actual claim over him. Sure, you both had agreed from the start that you’d be exclusive for as long as this was enjoyable for you both, but that didn’t give you the right to be jealous over how many women there might have been before you.

You pushed the nagging thoughts to the back of your mind to join the toxic mess that was Eric and let yourself relax into his chest, your back pressing firmly against his front and your hips resting between his legs, and your ankles resting crossed over the edge of the tub. Slowly, his hands ran down your arms, and twined his fingers with yours. He squeezed gently before letting one hand go and reached for a shower pouf. Dipping into the water, he started to gently scrub your skin. 

The feeling was absolutely exquisite. How was it possible that a man could make you feel so divine without it being sexual? His touch last night had mostly felt demanding and determined, seeking a specific end while today it felt slower and softer.

“What’s on your mind?” His gruff voice broke the comfortable silence. “I can almost hear your wheels turning madly in your head. Care to share?”

“This is so nice. And last night was very nice. But this is a different kind of nice.” You let your head fall back against his shoulder, closing your eyes as you let his soothing ministrations relieve your stiff muscles.

“Last night was…” his voice trailed off when you felt his excitement poking against your back. You had to clench your thighs together just remembering the way your body sang under his touch. “I couldn’t control myself last night. The way you responded to me, the way you came completely undone, I needed to savor every second of it. I needed to see you desperate and panting, but I also needed more than that. I needed to be the one causing you to lose yourself like that.” His voice was impossibly low and sultry. “This morning, I still feel the need to touch you, but it’s not as consuming. This morning, it’s more like a slow burn than the bonfire I felt when I was with you. I need to take care of you. I’ve never…” he dropped the pouf and you never got to hear what he had 'never' because as soon as he slid both his hands to your breasts and you lost your ability to understand.

His lips were attacking your neck and without a thought your head fell to the side, giving him better access. His cock prodded against your back demanding your attention. Your hands were white-knuckling the edges of the tub, clinging to it as if it could keep you from spiraling into an abyss of ecstasy. One of his hands left your breast and slid so slowly down until he found your clit. Slowly and gently, he stroked small circles, making you pant.

Before you realized it, you were being coaxed towards another orgasm. His other arm now held you around your waist, holding you tight against him to keep you from arching up and away. He was keeping you from chasing your own end. He was going to draw it out of you on his own. You tried to buck up into his hand, craving some more friction, more pressure, anything to finally send you toppling over the edge.

This climax was calmer, but no less intense; like rolling waves crashing against a sandy shore. It washed over your body, lighting every nerve ending on fire before extinguishing it again. You melted against his chest, completely relaxing into him. His hands continued to stroke along your flushed skin as you came down from your high. 

This man was incredible. Castiel had now given you the most mind-blowing, earth-shattering, intense orgasms in the last twelve hours that you’d ever had in your entire life. Maybe he was some sort of sex God, come down to Earth to devastate the lives of ordinary women like you. It would explain the nearly overwhelming sensations he created only from skin to skin contact. 

It was maybe a minute before you realized the water was almost completely drained from the tub and you were pulled into his arms again. You were deposited gently on the sink again before you opened your eyes. He was staring longingly into your eyes before moving in for a hard, demanding kiss. Silently he asked your permission before he pried your knees apart and pulled you flush against him, your ass barely still on the counter. 

He guided your body, which was lucky seeing as how you were still recovering from your high, unable to move your own limbs, and now the familiar coil was winding up again, building towards yet another climax. His hands were pushing and pulling at your soft skin, unsatisfied with the distance still between the two of you.

His hands pulled your arms up and hooked them around the back of his neck where you buried them into his soft dark hair. His lips against your skin, his fingers gripping your hips, the way his cock felt as it bobbed between your bodies, it was like a drug and you would never get enough. It was only a minute ago since you’ve gotten off, but here you were, panting and desperate yet again.  
You wrapped your legs around his waist as you hooked your ankles together and pressed yourself even harder into him. The noise that escaped his mouth was something between a moan and a growl. His tongue licked at your pulse point, finding that sweet spot of tender flesh and he nipped, eliciting a yelp form you. He nipped again and this time thrust between your legs, straight through your folds and up through the warmth to your clit, not seeking entrance just yet. 

“Y/N…” your name fell like a prayer from his lips. He repeated it over and over again as he thrust against you, always hitting that tiny bundle of nerves, taking your breath away. One of your hands stayed buried in his hair while the other moved down his back, your nails scratching into his skin. He moaned again, this time louder. His control was slipping; you could tell by the way his voice broke. You could almost feel his restraint falling away with every snap of his hips against yours. You tightened your legs against his waist, begging for him to finally please penetrate you. 

One of his arms reached back and hooked his hand under your knee, raising it up above his waist to about mid chest while his other pumped his cock and guided it between your silky wet folds. In a single thrust, he was completely inside you, his balls smacking against your ass. You cried out at the fullness and let your head fall back against the mirror.

“What are you doing to me?” He rasped out as he started a fast, punishing rhythm into you. You were helpless only to cry out every time he buried himself deep. You felt his cock swell with every thrust, your walls clenching around him with your own impending release already. “Y/N…”

Only half a dozen more sharp thrusts, his hips smacking against your thighs, had you both coming together hard. He released a litany of curses from his lips and ducked his face into your neck again as he tried to control his breathing. With shaky arms, you raised them and stroked his scalp with your fingers. He all but purred against your neck as you felt all the tension fading away. It would seem that he liked your hands in his hair. You could definitely get on board with that and oblige as often as humanly possible. 

You let your legs fall to the counter and rest your cheek against the top of his head as your hands moved down to his back, rubbing gently. You could almost feel the chaos inside of him start to quiet and calm. The two of you stayed this way until you both were breathing normally. He pulled away only far enough so his beautiful deep blue eyes could pierce yours. There was a smile playing at his lips which you shared.

He grimaced as he slowly started to pull out of you, causing you both to hiss. His eyes stayed trained on yours watching for anything more than just slight discomfort. When you smiled again, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to your lips.

“How about I get us both cleaned up again and then we head out for breakfast?” He suggested sweetly, already turning away from you to gather towels and a washcloth.

You smiled in return, leaning back into the mirror and letting his skilled fingers wipe between your legs with a warm washcloth. You watched unashamedly as the muscles of his arms rippled beneath his skin as he gently cleaned the both of you. He wrapped a fluffy towel around your shoulders before kissing the side of your face. You watched his firm ass and back flex as he turned away to deposit the now soiled rag in a laundry basket. You could feel the strength of his legs as he carried you back to the bedroom and laid you gently on top of the rumpled blankets.

Never could you imagine of tiring just looking at the Adonis of a man standing before you, carved of marble and smooth as velvet. How the hell were you supposed to settle for any other man after you two were finished with whatever this was? And why on Earth did he start looking at you with the same sense of admiration and wonder that you looked at him with?

You couldn’t look away, unable to draw your eyes away as he strode across the room naked, looking through drawers and pulling out different articles of clothing of the closet. After rounding up a couple tee shirts, two pairs of boxer briefs and a pair of jeans, he threw some clothing towards you. 

“I don’t have any pants that would fit you and these are going to swallow you as it is, but it’s the best I can offer you in the way of clean clothes.” He offered as he started pulling on a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Of course, you accepted them gratefully.

After a brief internal debate on whether you should dress in private before looking over to Cass and watching him stand gloriously and unashamed, you decided to hell with modesty. You stood, dropping your towel and pulled on the shirt and underwear he offered you. He was bent down, putting his legs into a pair of worn jeans when you passed in front of him to find your own pants. He paused momentarily, watching your bare legs slide in front of his face. He watched you, slack-jawed, as you swayed across the room and bent forwards to retrieve your jeans and step into the legs, giving him the perfect view of your ass in his boxer briefs. You could almost feel his eyes burning into you as you slowly pulled them up your legs and over your hips.

“And here I swore that I’d never seen anything more beautiful than you bound to my headboard, but I got to say, looking at you now, wearing my shirt, in my underwear, might just beat that.” He said as he walked up behind you, his hips pressing into yours and his hands going to your waist. He spun you around quickly before pulling you into his bare chest for a kiss. You were lost again in the sensations he was creating. It had barely started before he was pulling away again and pressed his forehead to yours only for a second. “Don’t want us to start something we can’t finish.” He said with a smirk before whipping around to pull on his own shirt.

“I don’t see how you could. I mean, we only finished a minute ago.” You laughed as your fastened your pants and looked around for your shoes to put on.

“You would be surprised at what I am capable of when it comes to you, Y/N. I’ve got a feeling that we are only getting started on a beautiful, enjoyable, exciting journey together.” He winked at you before leaving you alone in his room.

Oh Dear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and You enjoy a wonderful breakfast together while you both open up about your childhoods, getting to know each other better. It was a pleasant morning until a familiar face pops up after years of hiding.

Cass walked with you hand in hand down the street to a local diner just a couple blocks from his apartment. You were both bundled up against the cooling autumn weather moving along the east coast. A gentle breeze caught your hair, whipping several strands around your head before settling in your face.

Castiel stopped in his tracks, turning to face you. His fingers moved slowly as he gently pushed it out of your face before tucking it behind your ear. Your eyes were wide as they stared back into his, the blue iris’ sparkling with some emotion you couldn’t quite place. His hand lingered as his long fingers traced the shadow of your jaw, causing your stomach to flutter at his gentle motions.

He flashed his mega-watt smile and just like that, it was like the air had been punched out of your lungs. His lips were against your forehead while his hand moved to the back of your hair. It was just a gentle and tender gesture. Before you were able to catch your breath again, he was tucking you into his side with his arm over your shoulder, pulling you along with him further down the side walk.

The conversation continued easily as he asked you about what you liked and didn’t like, about your family, your friends; everything he could possibly think of. It seemed he wouldn’t be satisfied until he knew everything about you. He was so enthusiastic you were finding it difficult to keep up. Before you could finish answering one question, he was already asking another.

He would laugh at all the appropriate times and was so completely engaging and involved in your conversation that you were surprised he was already steering you towards a diner with a large sign above it reading, Harvelles. You’d heard of this place, having been here several times with your sister since you moved back here three years ago. Castiel maneuvered you both towards a cozy booth in the corner, away from most of the morning crowd.

A pretty blonde, you think you remember her name to be Jo, walks over and places two menus in front of you both with a warm, wide smile on her face. She took your drink order and exchanged quick pleasantries with Cass, apparently they know each other. She soon excused herself to go take other’s orders and walked away with a promise to catch up when she caught a break from the rush.

Without missing a beat, Cass was asking you questions again. “So you’ve been here for three years now, correct?” He was looking down at his menu as you did the same. You were looking at the specials and it hit you suddenly exactly how hungry you were.

“There abouts, yeah. It’ll be three years around Christmas.”

“Why do you still work through a temp agency?” His tone was curious and if anyone else had asked, you might have taken slight offense, always on guard and ready to defend yourself about why you chose not to settle down with a steady job or career yet, even though you were old enough for that to seem irresponsible. But the way Cass said it, you could feel the sincerity behind his words.

You sat down the plastic menu and looked up at him, watching him do the same as he cocked his head to the side, looking almost like an adorable kitten. You smiled to yourself, thinking how ludicrous it was to compare this sex God of a man to something as cute and harmless as a baby kitten. 

“I know it’s ridiculous since I am now closer to 30 than 20 and I should have started working towards establishing a career or at least a steady, reliable job, but I love the freedom of not having a conventional 9 to 5 job. My mom can’t stand it, but my dad tries to be ok with it. They get by knowing that I’m partners in the bakery my sister opened last year. I’m CFO there, working all the numbers and books which puts my college degree to good use, but that only requires that I show up once, sometimes twice a week to keep things in order. That job keeps my bills paid and any extra expenses I have. Everything else that I do is just for me. I like exploring new things and the world has so much to offer and I’m very fortunate that I have the time and energy to take advantage of it. I’m not getting any younger and I want to experience everything while I’m still able to enjoy it.”

Your answer was genuine and sincere, although you left out the part how you were silent partners in your sisters’ bakery to keep your name out of public record and you stuck to temp jobs because they didn’t require a lot of paper work. You liked being on the move, able to pick up at a moment’s notice in case Eric ever found you again. Although after all this time, you were sure he would have stopped looking for you and were trying to finally build a life here, you couldn’t quite throw all caution to the wind. But there was no need for Castiel to be burdened with all of this just yet.

You watched the smile on his face as he listened intently to every word, showing silent understanding. So you continued. “I’ve been a dog walker, I’ve worked night shift at a dye cutting factory where I had to run the heavy machinery and drive the forklifts carrying all the white hot metal parts straight out of the press, I’ve worked in telemarketing; just about anything there is to do, I’ve tried it. Last summer I taught a beginners knitting course at the local community center. It was mostly older ladies and stay at home moms, but it was so much fun. It adds excitement I wouldn’t normally get if I sat in my apartment all day long. Every Thursday I go down to Winchester’s Auto and Body Shop to balance their books for Dean.”

“I know Dean!” Castiel nearly jumped with excitement before he flushed with slight embarrassment at his outburst. He continued with a smile, quieter this time. “We grew up on the same street most of our lives. Our moms were best of friends so we were forced to go to play dates and neighborhood parties since before we were walking. He’s been my best friend my entire life. He’s been talking about his attractive hippie neighbor coming to help with the accounting at his shop for a little while. I can’t believe he meant you! And I can’t believe I haven’t met you before now.”

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you are his nerdy professor bestie that forced him to marathon The Hobbit with him?” you were laughing, unable to believe you’d been hearing stories of your Adonis, only Dean had painted the picture of him as being someone more socially awkward and with more skin problems. “He still complains about that.”

“It was pay back for every car show he dragged me to since we were teens! Don’t listen to him; he’s no better.” His smile was so infectious; your own face felt like it would split in two if you tried to spread your lips any wider. “But seriously, Dean’s a great guy. He and his brother are probably the best friends I have. I still can’t believe our paths hadn’t crossed sooner.”

“Dean talks about you all the time. It’s crazy that I wasn’t able to put it together sooner. It’s not like Cass is a very popular nick name. Although I will say in my defense, he never said your last name. Or ever told me what you looked like.”

“It’s been hard for me to get over to his place anymore, with him working all these new hours since he’s taken over the shop. On night’s that he doesn’t’ work late I usually had an evening class so we’ve not been able to do anything for a long time now. It’s usually easier for him to stop by to have a drink on his way home than to actually carve time to hang out.”

“Do you hang out with Sam as much? I’ve lived beside them all this time and he seems nice enough, but he doesn’t talk much.” you ask out of curiosity. “I’m starting to think I might have upset him or something.”

“We aren’t as close as I’d like to be. Sam was younger and quieter than Dean and I were. He never had much to say. I think he resented the fact that his parents forced him to tag along with us in all the crazy stuff we used to do as kids. Sam was an old soul and would scold us all the time for doing things that would get us in trouble. Once Sam was in college, he opened up more, loosened up, but when he lost Jess, his girlfriend, he completely shut down again. It’s been years and Dean is the only one he will have much to do with. He’s really the sweetest guy you’ll ever meet though. He’s just been dealt a hard hand.”

It was so easy to talk to Cass. You’d only known him for maybe a total of two, possibly three weeks now, but when he looked at you, talked with you so animatedly like this, it was easy to pretend you’d known him all your life. There was something indescribable about the warmth in his eyes, or the genuine way his whole face lit up when he smiled. It also helped that he couldn’t seem to quit touching you. His hands were somehow always touching you, whether it be his fingertips brushing against yours, his palm over your hand, or interlocking your fingers with his. That didn’t even begin to explain his intoxicating scent and the way it made your brain feel fuzzy whenever a breeze would waft it in your direction.

Whatever it was, it made the rational, logical side of your brain warn you to slow down with big red bold flashing lights. This was happening way too fast. You were falling way too hard for a man you hadn’t known for very long. However, the more dominant part of yourself clung to him, making you crave more of him, like he was some kind of drug you were quickly becoming addicted to.

The conversation flowed and continued for a few more minutes before the pretty blonde came back to take your order.

“I tried to wait as long as I could, listening for a break in your conversation to jump in, but I don’t think Cassie was going to stop long enough to breath, no less let me take y’alls order.” She smiled and chuckled while you blushed furiously. You were caught off guard at the way you were swooning over a boy like some love sick teenager. 

Jo seemed to pick up on that she had unintentionally embarrassed you a bit because next thing you know, she’s nudging you softly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry honey.” She whispered in your ear. “You wouldn’t be the first to lose yourself in those baby blue eyes of his.” She straightened and said louder this time, “I know I fall victim to them every now and again and he’s practically family.” She fake shivered before you joined her in a quick chuckle.

Castiel smiled fondly at her before she winked down at him. “Hey Jo. How’s Ellen?”

“She’s pissed as hell that you haven’t returned a single one of her phone calls.” She said sternly now, her entire demeanor changing. You watched her smile fade into a stern pout as her hands fisted on her hips, now shooting Castiel a menacing glare. “She’s been trying to invite you over for dinner for the past three weeks. She knows you’ve been declining her calls. She just about had Benny drive her over to your place and bust down the door just to see if you were still alive.” Jo had worked herself into a tizzy, her cheeks now flushed from the excitement.

“I’m so sorry Jo.” Castiel said solemnly, looking rightfully apologetic. You could see Jo fighting a smile now as she tried to stay upset with him, but it was impossible when he flashed those pearly whites and crinkled his eyes the way he did. “Tell Ellen I’ll be over tomorrow for Sunday dinner.”

“You should tell her yourself.” She huffed at him before finally breaking down and smiling. She pulled her pad and pen back out, taking your orders, then walking away with a promise to return soon with your food.

“So who’s Ellen?” you asked, your curiosity getting the better of you.

“Ellen is Jo’s mom. She practically raised me. My mom passed away when I was a teenager. Cancer took her. It was a nasty and drawn out ordeal. By the end, my dad was a mess, completely broken. I was just a kid and had no idea how to process what was happening, but found myself planning her funeral alone. My dad stopped talking to me; to everyone.” He bowed his head, and held his hands together in front of him on the table. You slowly reached out and softly placed a hand on his.

“I started acting out after that; getting into a lot of trouble with the local authorities.” He continued. “Dean and his family tried reaching out to me, but I wasn’t listening to anyone. After I got arrested for something stupid one night, it was Ellen that bailed me out. Her and my mom had grown up together; childhood friends I guess from how she tells it. She brought me home with her and her family and treated me like her own. She was a total hard ass, but that’s what I needed at the time. She reached out to me when I thought nobody cared anymore. She was my godsend.” He was smiling again even though his eyes were still a bit sad. 

“I’m so sorry.” And you meant it. More than he could understand. You hadn’t lost your mom, but you had known a great loss and you knew how easy it was to lose yourself in it. “What happened to your dad?”

He closed his eyes again and sighed before looking up to you. You immediately regretted asking and began stammering an apology. “Oh God, I’m sorry, it’s not my business.”

“No, it’s fine. I want to tell you. Just not the most pleasant breakfast conversation.” He said with a smirk. “I’m the one who started opening up. My father killed himself when I was 19. I had just come back home for fall break during my sophomore year at college. I’d swung by to visit even though he long since stopped talking to me. He couldn’t take it anymore and just gave up. He hadn’t been right since mom passed. I found him, in his recliner with the gun on the ground next to him.” Castiel looked sad, but there was still a softness surrounding him.

“Cass, I’m so sorry. You didn’t have to tell me all that.” You offered him a sad smile which he returned before shaking his head and ridding himself of the sour mood.

“I want you to know. I want you to know everything.” He began stroking your hands that were on top of his with his thumb as he looked fondly up to you, almost all the sadness already dissipating. “I meant it earlier when I told you that one day you’ll trust me. I want you comfortable enough that you’ll be able to tell me everything. The best way to do that is to show you I trust you too.”

You were floored by the sentiment and your heart skipped a beat. Rationally you knew it was too soon for either of you to feel anything this serious for each other, but your heart told you to stop over thinking it. Somehow you knew this man would never hurt you. He wasn’t like Eric. It was time to open yourself up to someone again.

Your thought was interrupted when a smooth masculine voice with a strong southern twang called out across the diner from behind the kitchen window. “I said, order up ladies! Don’t let my food get stale sitting up here. C’mon!” The cook was leaning his head through the window, looking towards Jo and an older brunette who were both scowling in his direction. He smiled in their direction before he disappeared again.

You turned your attention back to Cass and listened to him talk about what his childhood had been like. You learned that he used to be involved in most sports at his school until his mom died, usually favoring track and long distance running although he tried everything and had been decent at it. That was no surprise seeing as how he was in such impeccable shape with the stamina of someone half his age.

When you were finished eating, he laid two twenties on the table and stood, pulling his coat up his arms before holding out a hand to help you up. After helping you with your coat, he smoothed the material over your shoulders before favoring you with a quick kiss to your forehead. He waved at Jo, calling out that he would see her tomorrow. She waved in his direction before turning back to take the order of some customers sitting at the bar.

The chilly wind nipped at your exposed cheeks as you stepped out into the fresh air and took a deep breath. Castiel was looking down at his phone, talking about some things he needed to pick up at the market, but you weren’t listening anymore. Something else had caught your attention and made your heart pound in your chest and fear shoot straight up your spine.

The man was too far away, but you swear you saw him. It was a head of shaggy auburn hair glaring at you. It was only for a second that you saw a man of very similar height and build looking in your direction, half hidden in the shadow of an alley from across the street. There were too many people passing between you and you couldn’t get a clear view.

Without further thought, spurred on by your spiked adrenaline, you took a step towards him. You just had to know if it was him; you had to know if somehow he had been able to track you down after all this time. When your foot hit the asphalt of the road, you barely heard the blaring horn and the squealing tires of a truck barreling towards you too fast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter. What happens after you stepped out into oncoming traffic

Bright blue was encompassing your vision. Confusion swept through your mind before you were able to focus on a pair of worried blue eyes, attached to an equally worried yet familiar face. Cass. He appeared to be saying something to you, but all you could hear was the roaring of your heartbeat thundering in your ears.

You blinked a couple times, trying to shake your head a bit to clear away some of the fog clouding your senses, but a sharp pain in the back of your head stopped you.

He stopped talking as you lifted your hand to clutch your head. It was now that you realized you weren’t on your feet anymore. And there was a small crowd surrounding you. You felt the cold concrete beneath your back.

Castiel was on his knees by your side as he gently tried to pull you up into a sitting position. The people started to walk away, leaving the two of you alone now that you were awake and out of immediate danger.

“What the hell happened?” He asked worriedly as he pulled you up to your unsteady feet. You wobbled and stumbled when you tried to take step on your own, but his strong steady arms pulled you close before you could crumble to the ground again.

Confused, you looked to him questioning and vulnerable. He gently guided you over to a bench beside the building and sat down next to you. He waited until the closest passerby’s weren’t within hearing distance before he leaned in and wrapped a comforting arm around your shoulder.

“What was that? One minute we are walking out of the diner and the next thing I hear is car horns and tires screeching. I almost wasn’t able to pull you back in time. You fell pretty hard and smashed your head against the concrete. Why would you run out in traffic like that?” He was looking to you with worry and concern, one hand running through your hair.

“I don’t know.” You whispered, looking down to your lap. And you didn’t. You don’t even remember walking out of the diner with him. 

“You’re bleeding.” Castiel gingerly touched the back of your head and blood was covering his fingertips. “I think I should take you to the hospital.”

You wanted to shake your head no and assure him that you’d be more than fine, but there was a look in his eyes that told you not to fight him on this. Plus the pain in your head made coming up with an argument completely impossible.

After hours of crowded waiting rooms, nurses asking the same questions over and over, a couple cat scans, and more hours filling out paper work the doctor had sent you away with the diagnosis of a mild concussion and a couple stitches.

Castiel coddled you the entire time, hovering over you, asking constantly how you were feeling, if you were still in pain, and if there was anything he could do. Of course you’d felt terrible about ruining his entire day, but he kept shushing you, assuring you there was nowhere else he would rather be.

You tried to remember what had caused you to walk into the middle of a busy highway, but every time you got close the pain would sear through the back of your head like a white hot branding iron. You were told to take it easy for the next couple days.

By the time you walked out of the E.R. it was dark out, the moon shining bright overhead. Castiel had called a taxi earlier and it was now waiting in the parking lot, waiting to take you back…well, you weren’t sure where you were going. You’d assume you would be going home, but the way Castiel was talking, he fully planned on staying with you until the doctor deemed you better.

Your question was answered when he slid into the seat next to you and curtly gave the driver his address. The medicine the doctor had given you had finally started to kick in. The pain was slowly dissipating, being replaced by a fuzzy, weightless sense of peace. You laid your head on Castiel’s shoulder and closed your eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to surprise Castiel at the university with lunch. Sexy times had by all. Slight voyeristic, maybe, don't know if this would be considered that, but it's pretty risky ;)

Two weeks later you found yourself standing outside of the large university building Castiel taught at. You had two paper sacks filled with lunch you’d ordered for the both of you, hoping he wouldn’t mind this impromptu visit to his work. You hadn’t surprised him yet and the fact he may not be happy about this intrusion made you feel like you swallowed a large bag of marbles.

With another deep breath, you took an unsteady step up the stone stair case, trying to remember the room number to his classroom. Soon you found yourself standing outside of his door, urging yourself to knock. Just as you raised your fist, the door opened and you were standing nose to nose with a very surprised looking Castiel. His eyes wide with surprise soon morphed into a face splitting grin. Your quells were eased at his happiness to see you.

“Y/N!” he exclaimed, wrapping you in a one armed hug and pulling you into his classroom. “What are you doing here?” he tugged as he started walking back into his dark classroom which reminded you of a small amphitheater, until you reached the bottom and threw his briefcase onto his desk. “Did we have plans that I forgot? Or did I miss a message from you? I am so happy you’re here.” He pulled you into a hug before stepping back to look at you, waiting for an answer.

“I thought I’d surprise you with lunch.” You said as you held up the two brown paper bags filled with take out. “It’s been a while since we’ve spent any quality time together and I thought I might surprise you. I hope I’m not out of line...”

“Nonsense.” He said as he waved off your worries. “I’m sorry about not being able to see you the past couple weeks. I know it’s my fault, having to keep changing out plans and postponing, but it’s been chaotic with midterms and all my students are trying to set up meetings to insure their grades. But I’m really glad you are here. I was about to head to the student services building for some lunch before my next lecture.”

“Looks like I’m right on time then.” You smiled as you offered him his bag of food you’d brought. “I was worried I was going to miss you or interrupt a class. I couldn’t remember when you said your classes were.”

“Your timing is excellent.” He smiled as he took the bag and set it on his desk. Cass pulled out his chair and motioned for you to sit before pulling another from somewhere you didn’t see and sat to the side of his desk. He looked inside the bag and smiled before dumping the contents out onto the table. His sub sandwich and chips fell out and he began unwrapping it. 

With his first bite, he moaned as he chewed, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head, causing you to smile at his enthusiasm. “This is fantastic!” he said through his mouthful and took another bite. “Where did you get these?”

“It’s a local joint just around the corner. I’m surprised you hadn’t eaten there before. They have the best subs and salads in the whole tristate area. It’s a very popular student hangout.” You managed to say while staring at his sinful lips as he moaned again, blushing at how the sound affected you.

“Oh is it that little hole in the wall place that has karaoke night on Wednesday’s? I must have walked past that building a thousand times.” He said as he kept shoveling the sub into his mouth, pausing only to take a stuff a couple chips between his lips.

The both of you continued talking, not caring about proper etiquette as you continued your conversation while eating. You asked about his classes and he asked about your sister, talking about anything that came to mind, conversation flowing easily until a bell rang out and the door to his classroom burst open. It’d surprised you that you were able to lose track time of easily.

Castiel jumped into action, clearing the trash from his desk as a wicked idea came to you. You slipped quietly under his desk. You knew Cass would be confused as to where you disappeared to, but he wouldn’t have time to worry about it as students were filing into room, taking their seats. You saw the lights flood the room as someone flipping a switch. Now all you could do was wait until he took his seat at his desk before you could surprise him yet again.

A second bell rang and the class quieted. You could hear Castiel’s smooth, deep voice talking to the students. You closed your eyes and remembered the way he talked to you that first time, letting the heat flood your insides, further deepening your conviction for what you were about to do. 

“Now you all can split into your groups and work on your projects for the rest of class. I’ll be right up here if you all have any questions.” He said as you saw his slacks come into view as he pulled his seat out and sat. When he pushed himself under the desk, you gently placed your hands on his thighs causing him to jump and bang one of his legs against the side as he jumped.

There was quiet chatter to distract from the clatter so you took your opportunity to slide your hands slowly up until you reached his belt buckle. You brought your mouth down as you silently fumbled with his belt, letting your teeth gently graze the inside of his thigh through the material of his slacks. You’d felt him stiffen but made no gesture to stop what you were doing. Instead, he brought one hand casually under the desk and fumbled around before he found your hair, tangling his fingers through your silky strands.

You kept nibbling at his thigh as you unhooked his belt and began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Your mouth inched closer to his crotch, his fingers tightening in your hair. He tried adjusting slowly as to help with your mission, obviously having no complaints against what you were trying to do. Finally, yet slowly you had freed him from his confines and watched as his length bobbed in front of your face.

You wrapped your palm easily around his shaft and lightly kissed the tip. He was already throbbing, hard as steel in your hand. You licked his slit before you started working his head between your lips. You felt his thighs tense, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. You smiled around his cock as you realized this slight display of unknown voyeurism must have been a turn on for him. The fact that he had to act completely normal and unaffected as he sat in front of nearly 100 students while he received a careful, slow blowjob was causing you to feel surprising things between your legs as well.

When you’d finally worked your mouth over his whole head, you started moving further and further down his shaft. Cass sucked in a deep breath when the head hit the back of your throat. You swallowed instinctively as his fingers fisted in your hair. You pulled back slowly, your hand gathering the excess saliva left on his shaft and began slowly pumping up and down in short strokes around the base. 

Your tongue swirled around the head, tasting the precum already leaking out of the tip. You sucked and swallowed, dragging your tongue broadly over his head before pulling back. You were licking around the head again when you heard footsteps quickly approaching his desk. You took him quickly into your mouth as far as you could manage and stilled, waiting to see who was walking towards him.  
“Mr. Novak?” a young female voice came from the middle of the room.

“Y-yes?” he choked out as he tried to straighten himself in his chair.

“I have a question about...” you heard the gentle voice ask before you were focusing on his pulsing cock between your lips. You swallowed again and heard him clear his throat as he tried to straighten himself further in his chair.

Your hand continued to pump his shaft slowly, waiting eagerly for the student to walk away. The conversation lasted only another painful minute before the footsteps led away from his desk. He was still throbbing painfully in the warm heat of your mouth as you started bobbing along his length again, your tongue broad and wide sliding against his underside. 

He sucked in another breath, holding it as you felt him tense again. You knew what was seconds from happening, but his hands tried pulling your head away before you pushed them away, taking him deep into your mouth as you began to feel streams of his come shooting down your throat.

You swallowed quickly, trying to keep him from spilling out of your lips and causing a mess. He slowly released his breath as his body began to relax. He finally stopped pulsing and you swallowed the last of him before you licked and sucked your way back up towards his head, cleaning him as you pulled him out. Once free you pulled away, letting him figure out his pants and belt for himself. He was quick and effortlessly had himself put back together in only seconds.

You checked your watch, seeing that only twenty minutes had passed. You sighed and relaxed against the metal against your back. You tried calming yourself, the heat and wetness between your legs slightly uncomfortable. It wasn’t until now you had realized exactly how much of a turn on this had been for you, only focusing on pleasuring him in the moment. 

Surprising you, Castiel stood from his chair, walking around the desk and began talking to the class again. From what you were hearing, he was dismissing class early. Chairs were scraping against the floor as everyone began filing out of the classroom. He took his seat again and didn’t tuck down to smile at you until the last of the students were out.

“Need some water?” he asked with a bright smile on his face as he held his hand out to help you out from under his desk.

“Please.” You said sheepishly as you wiped the corner of your mouth, looking down at your feet. You took a deep breath, feeling better and relieve that you were able to fill your lungs comfortably. Your heartbeat was only just starting to return to normal when you took the bottle of water he offered you.

Castiel gave you a couple minutes to regain yourself before he stalked slowly towards you, with purpose. He was smiling wickedly when he finally pulled you into his arms and devouring your mouth with his, his tongue pushing its way between your lips. Soon, you were breathless and panting against him, before he pulled away again.

“You are the most amazing creature I’ve ever met before.” He grunted between kisses as he made his way down your jaw and to your neck. “You surprise me all the time. I never know what to expect with you. I think that’s why I love you.” 

Then he froze, his lips stilling against the soft skin on your pulse before slowly pulling away. He loved you?

“Okay, before you freak out, just…don’t.” He looked scared, knowing that it was too soon to admit that he loved you. He was scrambling for what to say next when you finally responded with a smile on your face.

“I love you too.” You blurted out, can’t helping the light, bubbly feeling at the rightness of those words.

Castiel pulled you tightly against his body as he began kissing you with a new urgency. He pulled away only long enough to grab the papers littering his desk and shoving them all into a box sitting on the floor before laying you out on top of it, quickly joining you as he pressed himself on top of you.

“Won’t we get caught?” You asked, breathless once his mouth left yours again.

“I don’t have another class for the rest of the day. I’m done. Nobody will be coming in here. Except for you if I’m lucky.” He answered as he quickly slid himself down your body until he slid off the desk completely and started pulling at the waist band of your pants. “I can take you somewhere more private if you’d rather wait.”

“No, please, don’t stop…” you urged him as you bucked your hips as the cool air hit your newly exposed skin as he tugged your pants down to your ankles. 

“No panties…” he commented appreciatively. “You really are full of surprises today.”

In no time, he pulled your legs up over his shoulders as he knelt down onto the floor, and buried his face between your thighs. His warm, wet tongue found your clit immediately causing you to moan and push your hips up further into his face. He stroked your tiny nub a few more times before he brought a finger up to push between your folds. 

Your heart began to race and your breathing was now coming in ragged gasps as you raced towards your climax. 

“Cass….please….more…I’m so close…”

One strong push of his tongue and the simple stroke of his finger had you moaning and gasping out his name as you came with a blinding intensity. Castiel continued to stroke you through your release while you slowly came down from your high. 

Of course, him being the gentleman that he was, he helped you to your feet again before pulling your pants back up to your hips and letting you fasten yourself back into them. His lips kissed your forehead tenderly.

“Let’s get you back to my place so I can keep returning the favor. If that sounds like something you would like.” Castiel offered suggestively as he winked.

 

You pulled him down so you would be able to kiss his lips, finding it odd how pleasing it was to taste yourself on his lips. “There is nothing I would love more, professor.”

“Oh…I like the sound of that, kitten.” He growled. “Let’s go before I decide I can’t wait to get you home.”

“Yes, Sir.” You agreed and squealed as he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you to him, crashing his mouth against yours. 

“Oh I really like the sound of that.”


End file.
